Loss of Love
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Summary - After a hit and run, InuYasha is left barren and withdraws from his mate and friends. What is our poor hanyou going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Summary - After a hit and run, InuYasha is left barren and withdraws from his mate and friends. What is our poor hanyou going to do?

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters used from the anime/manga InuYasha nor make any money from it.

Loss of Love

Chapter One

Sesshomaru raced into the emergency room and headed straight to the receptionist; a mixture of emotions coursed through him as he became desperate to discover what had befallen his beloved mate, InuYasha. He had recieved the call only minutes ago; a perk to being a full demon meant that he could travel closely to the speed of light. His fierce amber eyes stared down at the young woman who was visibly shaking under his gaze.

"Which room is InuYasha Taka in?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"How are you related to Mr Taka?" the human asked. Sesshomaru growled inwardly at the questions.

"He's my mate" he answered. The receptionist typed it in and dared to smile at him.

"He's still in surgery Mr Taka If you please take a seat someone will come for you when surgery has finished" the receptionist told him. Sesshomaru nodded and began the long wait.

Three hours later

The emergency room had lessened and Sesshomaru was pacing; his youkai level was high as various thoughts and feellings flooded through him. What was happening? Was his mate and unborn ok? This waiting was pissing him off and a pissed off Sesshomaru wasn't a pleasent thing.

"Mr Taka may I have a word?" an old voice asked. Sesshomaru turned to see a short old woman with long grey hair bound behind her and an eye patch covering her left eye. He nodded and the woman beckoned him to follow her. They walked the corriders and stopped by a room where InuYasha lay; unconcious with various machines plugged in. Sesshomaru wanted to rush inside but something told him that the woman had something important to tell him; about his mate. The look on her face was full of sorrow.

"Mr Taka I am Dr Kaede and I led the team that operated on your mate. We nearly lost him due to blood loss however we managed to control the bleeding and physically he should recover well. His recovering mentally is another matter" Dr Kaede said causing Sesshomaru to frown.

"And the pup?" he asked. Dr Kaede looked away and a heavy sigh escaped her causing Sesshomaru's heart to sink as he gazed at his mate in the bed.

"I'm afraid that when he was brought in he complained of abdominal pain that when touched he nearly bit someone's fingers off. There was also some bleeding and when we opened him up we discovered that there was a placenta abruption or in other words the placenta had come away from the wall of the uterus. We attempted to save them both however due to lack of oxygen, the pup was stillborn and in order to save your mate we were forced to do an emergency hysterectomy. We have also given him a couple of blood transfusions but he's going to be weak and sore. I am very sorry" Dr Kaede finished and silence filled the corridor as Sesshomaru absorbed the information. Without looking at the doctor he sighed and spoke softly.

"Can you make sure we are left alone for a while?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure that will be alright. When he wakes up just send for a nurse and they'll come get me" and with that Dr Kaede left as Sesshomaru entered the room and made his way to sit in the chair beside his mate's bed. His beautiful mate looked deathly pale and Sesshomaru found himself hiding his face in his hands as the tears slowly began to fall. What was going to happen now? Sesshomaru wondered as the machines beeped.

Authors Note - This came to me during work and had to write it. This is something I haven't written in my stories before so bear with me. This story is going to be a bit depressing for most part but it also depends on how the story unfolds. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Summary - After a hit and run, InuYasha is left barren and withdraws from his mate and friends. What is our poor hanyou going to do?

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters used from the fandom anime/manga of InuYasha nor make any money from it.

Authors Note - I got the information used from this website  . . /pages/Placental_abruption

Loss of Love

Chapter Two

Pain surrounded him as InuYasha slowly regained conciousness. He felt hallow inside as something told him the one thing that he feared the most since his mating; he'd lost the pup; the one thing that had made him an acceptable mate to Sesshomaru was that he had the rare ability to bear young however now he couldn't even do that. He had he had failed his beloved mate in the worst wayand he hated himself because of it. He slowly turned his head and a sad expression came across his face as he saw Sesshomaru sleeping in the chair beside him with his head resting on bed. He raised a shaky hand and touched the top of his mate's head gently and watched as Sesshomaru awoke. They stared at each for what seemed like hours before the tears began to swell in InuYasha eyes as he began to cry at the loss. Sesshomaru instantly sat up and was sitting on the bed with his long arms around his mate; allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Sesshomaru tenderly rubbed his mate's sensitive ears in the way only he could. InuYasha wasn't keen on his ears being touched and only deemed Sesshomaru worthy enough to touch them freely; with anyone else it really depended on InuYasha and his mood. The gesture was one of comfort however Sesshomaru felt InuYasha stiffen in his arms as two hands made an attempt to push him away. Sesshomaru didn't move as he kept his hold on his mate; he was careful not to hold him too firmly to prevent causing further injury to his mate however he would not allow his mate to get away from him; not when he knew that InuYasha needed him. Eventually InuYasha stopped trying to push his mate away as the tears continued to fall. A gentle knock was heard and Sesshomaru turned to see Dr Kaede standing there; there was a warm sympathetic gaze on her worn face. Sesshomaru inclined his head, giving her permission to enter the room.

"Good morning Mr Taka I was passing and I seeing that Mr Taka was awake I thought it would be ok to check on him" she stated. Once again Sesshomaru nodded as he reluctantly relesed his hold on his mate and moved to his feet.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. Dr Kaede shook her head.

"No thank you I am alright" she declined politely. At that Sesshomaru left to go and get a much needed coffee. Once alone, Dr Kaede turned to her patient who was looking away; his ears flickered back and forth however there was an expression of turmoil that graced his features and it pained her aged heart even more at this young person's loss.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. Silence.

"May I examine your dressing?" still no response as the hanyou ignored her. Dr Kaede sighed heavily.

"Perhaps when your mate returns I'll be able to check you over" she suggested however like the previous attempts, the hanyou ignored her as he continued to gaze out the hospital window. A few minutes later Sesshomaru returned with his coffee. Dr Kaede moved towards him and muttered something to him before Sesshomaru moved back to his mate's side. He placed the coffee cup on the small beside table the bed and sat beside his mate.

"Please let the good doctor check you over. She needs to do her job" pleaded Sesshomaru who was usually not a pleading person however with his mate it was a different story. InuYasha continued to remain silent. Sesshomaru sighed in despair as he nodded his head at the doctor to allow her to check his mate. Dr Kaede quickly checked the hanyou over and smiled warmly at the speed he seemed to be recovering; well physically at least. Mentally she wasn't so sure.

"Mr Taka I would like to keep your mate in for a few more days just for observation" Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Dr Kaede watched the two mates before leaving the room as she made a silent prayer that things for them would work out. She hated it when things like this happened to such a young couple. It broke her heart.

The day passed by slowly and in painful silence with Sesshomaru staying mostly beside InuYasha with the occassional trip outside to make calls to his second in command Naraku who had been hired mostly due to InuYasha's insistence. It had been a short while after Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been going out for a couple of months but already others had seen a change in Sesshomaru and most of it had been due to InuYasha's appearance in his life. During those first few months of being with InuYasha he changed from being cold and emotionless being to someone who was warmer to others; although he hadn't changed completely but most claimed that he had changed for the better and InuYasha was a welcomed visitor to the office. When he had heard that Naraku was a half demon like himself, he had urged Sesshomaru to hire him. Sesshomaru had yielded to him and it was a decision he hadn't once had proved his worth and was an extreamly well organised and punctual worker; he had earned Sesshomaru's trust which meant that Sesshomaru could rely on him to make sure his business didn't crumble while he cared for his mate. He also made calls to make sure that the room being turned into a nursery was stopped and put back the way it was before. He wanted everything to do with the pup removed by the time he and mate returned home and he called the only person he knew that would do the job to his precise instructions. His parents. His parent's who had welcomed InuYasha into the family with open arms understood completely and promised the task would be done. They wished InuYasha well and that they would visit soon. Sesshomaru hung up as he returned to his silent mate.

InuYasha continued to stare into nothing in particular as he remained slient and empty. His mate will leave him now. He knew it. He was a failiure and that was not exceptable. He would be left alone and he deserved it.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his unresponsive mate hoping it would give him some kind of response. Nothing. His mate who often loved a cuddle remained still and silent and it broke Sesshomaru's heart.

"I love you my beautiful InuYasha and I'll never leave you" he promised as he whispered into his mate's ears. He hoped that once InuYasha was home he would snap out of this.

One Week Later

InuYasha was discharged and allowed to return home. The person responsible for the accident had been found and dealt with and even though Sesshomaru wanted their death's; it wouldn't bring the pup or InuYasha back and due to the fact they were human meant that they had to be punished by the humans. Through the course of the week since the accident, InuYasha had remained silent and still. He had eaten little and only when Sesshomaru had fed him. Driving home was one of the longest journeys he had ever done. Before InuYasha had come into his life, silence had been enjoyable to Sesshomaru as it gave him time to think and process his throughts and get his work done however now that he was used to InuYasha brash and loud personality he missed it and destested the silence. He wanted his mate back. They arrived back at their home and Sesshomaru helped his mate out of the car. Once inside he helped InuYasha sit on the plush leather sofa in the living room and went to make some tea for them. Meanwhile InuYasha continued to remain silent and once Sesshomaru dissappeared into the kitchen, InuYasha found himself moving out of the living room and up the stairs as he headed towards the nursary. He opened the door and spotted the rocking chair in the corner; the rocking chair was where he was going to read bedtime stories and feed the pup. He had often sat in it as he imagined how holding his pup would feel. A pale hand slowly lifted and touched his empty belly as he went to sit in the chair.

The tea made, Sesshomaru placed the tea pot and two cups on a tray and returned to the living room. As soon as he entered the room he noticed his mate's absence. He placed the tray down on the table and began to search for his mate. The last place he looked was the one he dreaded as he stood infront of the room that would have been his pup's nursary. He opened the door and sighed heavily as he saw InuYasha sitting in the rocking chair. He strode over and knelt infront of his mate and took InuYasha's hands into his own; rubbing them gently.

"The tea is ready love. Come now there is no need to stay in here" he spoke trying to comfort his mate. Sesshomaru got to his feet and pulled InuYasha to his feet. The two left the room and returned to the living room. Sesshomaru poured the tea before sitting beside InuYasha who seemed to be unaware of the tea he had been offered. To Sesshomaru it seemed like InuYasha was on autopilot and it saddened him even more than he already was. It also made him wonder if InuYasha would ever snap out of this.

Authors Note - Chapter 2 is now complete. I have a plan on this story and I don't believe it'll be a happy one at that. InuYasha is like Aurdra from Stephen King's IT if anyone has seen IT if not then you should great film and book. Anyway that is how InuYasha is behaving. I hope yoiu enjoy this chapter and Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can write it


	3. Chapter 3

Rating - M

Pairing - Sesshomaru/InuYasha

Summary - After a hit and run, InuYasha is left barren and withdraws from his mate and friends. What is our poor hanyou going to do?

Disclaimer - I do not own the fandom InuYasha in any way I also do not make any money from this

Loss of Love

Chapter Three

The rest of the day passed by quietly and everytime Sesshomaru left the room he would come back to find InuYasha gone and would be found sitting in the nursary in his rocking chair and each time Sesshomaru would take him back to the living room; he didn't want to InuYasha to be alone and he didn't want to be sitting in THAT room where their pup would have slept. Now it was a place that would only cause InuYasha more upset than needed and would only slow his mental recovering even further than it was already. That night he dressed them both for bed and for the first time since the accident, the two mates slept together in their bed with Sesshomaru holding his still mate tenderly in his arms.

The next morning came by too quickly in Sesshomaru's opinion and somehow he awoke to find himself alone and like the previous day he found InuYasha sitting in the damned rocking chair in the cursed room. He approached his mate and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Morning my Yasha I hope you slept well" the words fell on deaf ears and Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh at the behaviour that he was going to have to get used to even though he hated it. He left InuYasha briefly to get dressed and called the office to let Naraku know he was in charge. He returned to where InuYasha sat and brought him back to their room where he dressed him and brushed his long thick hair before leading him downstairs for breakfast. He sat InuYasha down on one of the breakfast stool's and kept an eye on his mate as he prepare breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast; something InuYasha had a fondness for. Once finished he dished it out and sat next to his mate as he began feeding him. Once InuYasha had finished he began eating his own and had just finished when there was a knock at the door. He made his way to the front door and opened it to find his mother standing there; there was a sympathetic look that graced her features as Sesshomaru stepped aside and allowed his mother in. On their way back to the kitchen, they noticed InuYasha walking towards them. Sesshomaru groaned as he grabbed InuYasha in his arms and stopped him making his way to his destination. InuKimi watched this with concern. A growl was heard which caught Sesshomaru off guard. It was the first sound he heard come from InuYasha in a week. He kept his hold firm.

"No InuYasha it'll only cause you pain being in there" he told him as he lifted InuYasha into his arms and proceeded to carry him into the living room with InuKimi following. She hoped things would work out but she had her reservations about them espcially after what she had just witnessed. She watched as InuYasha fought against his mate.

"Cease this my Yasha I don't want to see you suffer" Sesshomaru was pleading but InuYasha heard none of it as he managed to free a hand and without warning he clawed at Sesshomaru face causing his hold to loosen giving InuYasha his chance to escape. InuKimi watched sadly as the hanyou rushed away before turning her gaze to her son who seemed shocked. The claw marks healed swiftly. InuKimi made her way to the kitchen and made a pot of tea and offered a cup to Sesshomaru who took it gratefully.

"How long as he been like this?" she asked finally breaking the silence

"Since he woke up in hospital however he's not made a sound or moved like that till today. He's usually still and quiet and I apologise for it" he said as tears began to form. InuKimi hugged him.

"Its alright my son I do not blame you nor do I blame him. Sometime terrible has happened to you both and you may grieve and deal with it as you see fit. Your mate needs you" InuKimi spoke giving her son comfort and guidence. There the two Inu's sat while upstairs InuYasha sat in the rocking chair.

Back in the kitchen InuKimi and Sesshomaru were discussing InuYasha.

"So have you thought about what you going to do long term? I mean Naraku and your father can manage the business but how long are you going to remain here looking after InuYasha?" she asked

"Till he snaps out of this. He's more important to me right now" he responded dryly. He wasn't sure he liked were this converstation was going.

"But that could be weeks, months or even years" InuKimi continued.

"If that is the case then so be it" he replied. A couple of years ago he wouldn't have said something like that which showed that he had changed. InuKimi sighed.

"Well then I hope you know what you are doing. Anyway your father will keep things going for you but just think about what I have said. I hope it doesn't come to this but you'll have to accept that there's a possibility that InuYasha; the one you love may not come back" and with that she swiftly departed leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

Once again the day passed by slowly with Sesshomaru doing odd jobs around the house and checking on his mate who didn't move from his chair. As the days passed a routine was established however by the end of the week, Sesshomaru felt like he was going insane from being cooped up inside so made the decision to take InuYasha out for a walk. So on Friday morning after breakfast and the kitchen had been tidied, Sesshomaru led InuYasha outside for their walk, holding his mate's hand. They walked along the sidewalk, side by side. They walked on, going nowhere in particular however suddenly InuYasha stopped and began to shake.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked in concern. InuYasha simply began to crumble where he stood and Sesshomaru caught him in his arms before InuYasha fell to the floor. Sesshomaru ignored the passer's by as they stared at them. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea; maybe it had been too soon. Swiftly Sesshomaru returned InuYasha to the safety of their home and instead of placing him in the living room, he brought him to the one place that seemed to give his mate comfort and that was the rocking chair in the former nursary. Once in the chair InuYasha seemed to recover somewhat. Sesshomaru knelt infront of his mate as he tenderly stroked his round face and placed loving kisses. InuYasha was unresponsive as usual. Sesshomaru placed a kiss to his mate's forehead before leaving the room sadly. Sesshomaru went to their bedroom and uncharacteristly broke down in tears at the thought of his mate being trapped like this for the rest of his life.

InuKimi was scared. She was scared for both her son and his mate and she hated it. This also caused her mate Tashio Taka to worry as well.

"Look my dear Sesshomaru is an adult and he's as stubborn as they come. The only thing we can do is be there for them both" Tashio spoke however InuKimi didn't listen.

"You would say that but you didn't see him. It's not going to be easy and I could already see that Sesshomaru would struggle. I want to be there for him" she continued as Tashio sighed.

"Life is never easy and I'm sure this will test our son but if anyone can do it, then Sesshomaru's the one. We've taught him well and he loves InuYasha. We need to have faith in him and help him when or if he asks. We cannot do this for him." at those words InuKimi nodded as her icy mask shattered and the tears began to fall. Tashio held his mate lovingly in his strong arms; giving her time to cry. The road ahead of them was going to be a long one and he hoped things would indeed work out.

InuYasha felt trapped within himself. He could hear and feel Sesshomaru and how his mate was suffering however he couldn't find the words. He was locked within his own misery and heartache.

A month had passed by slowly. The two mates hadn't ventured outside since their walk however Sesshomaru had managed to coax his mate out of the room and InuYasha seemed happier and had even spent time in the garden. The daily routine was simple and consisted of Sesshomaru getting up and getting InuYasha washed and dressed first. He would then allow InuYasha to sit in the room while he got himself washed and ready before Sesshomaru began breakfast. Before the accident, InuYasha would cook and Sesshomaru always loved coming home after a long day to see what InuYasha had made for them. Now Sesshomaru had to do everything that InuYasha did and now that his father was over-se overing things at work; Sesshomaru found himself locked in this continuous cycle that seemed never-ending; not that he blamed his mate. After breakfast was finished and things tidied away, Sesshomaru would begin the list of chores around the house such as washing and keeping the place tidy. Once that was done he would begin lunch. Once lunch was over, he would allow himself to relax with InuYasha and they would watch a movie. When the movie ended, dinner would be prepared and in the evening they would watch television before going to bed. This morning the normal routine had been done however before Sesshomaru could begin the house work, the door bell was heard and Sesshomaru answered the door only to find the last two people he hadn't expected to see. His parents. He stepped aside and allowed them entry. They stepped inside and made their way into the living room where InuYasha sat. InuKimi gazed at her son's mate thoughtfully. She approached the half demon and sat down beside him as she tenderly stroked an ear. No response.

"How has he been?" she asked. Sesshomaru sat on the opposite side of his mate on the arm rest.

"The usual. He's been like this for a month. The only time he made a sound was when he had a break down when I took him for a walk but since then he's kept quiet. I've managed to settle him so he stays downstairs for most part or goes in the garden. The only time I find him in the other room is in the mornings, so I allow him that." he informed his mother. InuKimi gazed at her son and could see the strain he was under and she wondered how long it would be before even her Sesshomaru would break down. She looked at her own mate and Tashio nodded. He was thinking the same thing.

"When was the last time you went out?" Tashio asked in concern.

"Yesturday we were in the garden" responded Sesshomaru which caused Tashio to sigh.

"I didn't mean in the garden but outside of this area. When was the last time you went out?" Tashio repeated the question.

"The last time we went out he broke down so about a month"

"Thought so. Well in that case grab your shoes and come out with me. Your mother shall keep an eye on InuYasha. This is not a request but an order" Tashio said sharply with Sesshomaru scowling but found himself obeying and after putting on his shoes and saying goodbye to InuYasha; father and son left the house.

Tashio and Sesshomaru walked in silence till they were a good distance from the house and it was then that Tashio decided to break the silence.

"So what are your plans long-term?" he asked. Sesshomaru eyed his father suspisiously.

"He's going to snap out of this" he was positive. It was just a matter of time.

"Sesshomaru I admire what you are doing however he's been like this for a month and it's not going to fix itself quickly. InuYasha could be like this for years or there is a possiblity that he'll remain like this for the rest of his life. There are various ways that could be of use and the main thing is to do what's best for InuYasha" Tashio stated causing a growl to errupt from Sesshomaru.

"Like put him in a home? Not a chance" Sesshomaru refused.

"That is one possibility but another is to have a home carer and that will allow you some time out of the house. Remember you have to take care of yourself as well because if you break down then you won't be of help to your mate. You could even have the carer part-time" advised Tashio. They reached a small park that Sesshomaru and InuYasha had often spent time in and sat down on a bench. Sesshomaru placed his head in his hands as he found himself able to grieve for the first time for his lost pup and for his mate.

"I...feel...useless...and...I...miss...him" he said between sobs which wasn't something he did and a part of him hated himself for doing it. Tashio wrapped an arm around his son.

"I know son. We all do and we'll be here to help you both however there is nothing wrong with asking for some help. Everyone needs a break every now and then; even you my son. InuYasha will not think any less of you and neither with we. I am so proud of you my son" the words gave Sesshomaru comfort as the tears continued to roll. The two inu's stayed there for a while; giving Sesshomaru time to allow the tears to flow till they stopped. Sesshomaru managed to compose himself and they left the park and and returned home.

InuKimi and Tashio remained for the rest of the day and well into the evening and Sesshomaru was grateful. When his parents were ready to leave Sesshomaru made a decision about having a part-time carer and Tashio promised he would look into it. Soon after his parents had left, Sesshomaru began his routine of getting ready for bed and that night as he held his beloved mate in his arms he found himself wondering if what his father had said was true? Would InuYasha remain like this for the rest of his life? The thought made him uneasy however that was the worst case situation and he had to remain positive. It was past midnight by the time Sesshomaru drifted to an uneasy sleep, dreading the new day that lay ahead.


End file.
